Level 60 mana regeneration equipment
Uses "Restores x mana per 5 sec." is probably the most interesting stat an item can have for long fights where you have to avoid running out of mana (Zul'Gurub, Molten Core, Onyxia, Blackwing Lair). Formulas:Mana Regen vs Spirit. Cloth Leather Mail Plate Misc } | Quest reward from Quest:The Savior of Kalimdor for returning Eye of C'Thun. |- | +6 | | Quest reward from Quest:The Fall of Ossirian for returning the Head of Ossirian the Unscarred from Ossirian in AQ20. |- | +6 | |Sold at the Darkmoon Faire by Lhara (Limited Supply - is on a 12 hour timer). |- | +4 | | Purchasable at Honored Stormpike Guard reputation from Alterac Valley. |- | +3 | |Drops from High Priestess Jeklik (12.65% drop chance) in Zul'Gurub. |- | +3 | |Drops from General Drakkisath in UBRS. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Finger |- | +9 | |Drops from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL. |- | +8 | |Drops from Kri in AQ40. |- | +6 | | Drops from High Priestess Jeklik in Zul'Gurub. Part of the set Prayer of the Primal. |- | +6 | | Drops from Alzzin the Wildshaper (14% drop chance) in Dire Maul East (Note of interest: This ring is not Unique). |- | +6 | | Priest AQ20 Set. Honored Cenarion Circle reputation. |- | +5 | |Drops from Princess Huhuran in AQ40. |- | +5 | | Druid AQ20 Set. Honored Cenarion Circle reputation. |- | +5 | | Drops from Warchief Rend Blackhand (13% drop chance) in Upper Blackrock Spire. |- | +5 | | Drops from War Master Voone in Lower Blackrock Spire. Also gives up to 29 on healing. |- | +4 | | Quest reward at Friendly or better Argent Dawn reputation via Quest:Superior Armaments of Battle. |- | +4 | | Purchasable at Honored Silverwing Sentinels reputation. |- | +4 | | Purchasable at Honored Warsong Outriders reputation. |- | +4 | | Reward from the quest Quest:Zukk'ash Report in Feralas. |- | +3 | |Drops from Baron Geddon in MC. |- | +3 | | Drops from Kormok in Scholomance. |- | +3 | | Drops from Ayamiss the Hunter in AQ20. |- | +3 | | Purchasable at Friendly Cenarion Circle reputation with the Field Duty questline. |- | bgcolor="#000000" colspan="3" | Trinket |- | +16 | |Drops from Onyxia. |- | +11 | | Drops from Magister Kalendris (7% drop chance) in Dire Maul West. (Note of interest: This trinket is not Unique). |- | +10 | |Drops from The Four Horsemen in Naxxramas. This trinket also restores 500 mana on use every 3 minutes, which effectively ups its mana regenerated per 5 seconds to about 24! |- | +9 | |Drops from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL. |- | +8 | | Mage version of Dire Maul trinket Quest via Quest:The Arcanist's Cookbook. |- | +4 | | Priest version of Dire Maul trinket Quest via Quest:Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You. |- |} Handheld (Weapons, Shield, offhand) Ranged (Wand, Bow, Gun) Enchanting/Jewelcrafting Category:Equipment